Crazy Dreams? or Reality?
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: They love each other. But, they won't admit it. Will a tragedy make them realize how they feel? R/P. First Fic so take it easy on me.
1. Sleepless Nights

Spencer Reid rolled over in his bed and stared at the clock on his bedside table. It was just past 6:30 a.m. but he knew there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep.

So instead he got up and walked to the kitchen to make his usual cup of morning coffee. He knew he drank to much but he couldn't make it through his stressful job everyday without it.

After his coffee he decided he would head to work early. As the elevator doors opened he noticed that Hotch was already in. He knew Hotch was always there before the rest of the team, but he never noticed how early he actually got there.

Rather than go annoy his boss this early he went over to his desk and threw his bag down at the end of it, glaring at the overly large pile of case files stacked on the top lefthand corner.

Hoping to get his mind off trying to figure out the reason he hadn't been sleeping lately, he buried his mind into the first case in the stack. But, that didn't last for long.

Soon enough the reason for his sleepless nights came in for work. Emily Prentiss stepped out of the elevator and smiled at Reid, giving him a quick wave and heading to her desk almost directly across from his.

_Great it's not enough I haven't had any sleep for the past three nights, now I have her to distract me._

Recently since what happened to them in Colorado Emily had kept a closer eye on Reid. Not that he disliked it though. Actually he liked it a lot. Maybe even a little too much.

To tell the truth Reid really didn't know what had changed between them on that case. But one thing he did know was that it definitely wasn't the same.

Rather than him seeing her as just a good friend, he started thinking about her a lot. Even on cases he would go off into another world thinking about her.

Morgan, being his usual self, even began calling it his "Reid Dimension" and teased him about it. Like he didn't tease the genius enough already.

Too distracted to look at his case files he began thinking again. And of course, as they always did, his thoughts started to drift off to Emily.

Feeling as if she was being stared at Prentiss look up from her work to notice, as she thought, someone was staring.

_Hello Dr. Reid. Someone is looking good today._

_Wait. There is no way he is staring at me. He would have blushed by now, or noticed me staring at him._

She decided to make sure he was okay.

"Reid.."

"Reid!"

"Spencer!"

"What?" Reid jumped returning from his dream world.

"Are you okay?" asked Prentiss.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, w-why?" he managed to push out in kind of a stutter.

"You just seem like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed realizing how harsh his tone was after seeing the look on Emily's face.

"I'm sorry." he said in an apologetic tone. "I'm jus-"

"Reid, it's fine. I'm just worried about you. You seem really zoned out lately."

That's when he realized she was standing beside him. Her touch on his shoulder was like an electric shock coursing throughout his entire body.

_Wow, she looks good today._

_Shut up you jack-ass, what are you thinking?_

He mentally kicked himself for thinking like that with her right there.

What if she realized how he felt about her? She is a first class profiler, and he knew as well as anything else that she did not feel that way about him.

"Reid you are doing it again!"

"I'm sorry Emily I just haven't been sleeping well lately." he said in the most reassuring tone he could possibly get out without her realizing that he was lying.

"Okay, I'll take that for now. But only because this team made a promise to never profile each other." she gave him one of her sincere Emily smiles "but when you are ready to talk about it, you can tell me."

With that said and done she walked away from Reid and back to her desk.

_Damn he is cute._

_What the hell? What are you saying that for? He doesn't like you!_

_But he sure looks good in that sweater vest._

"Stop it!" she told herself, possibly a little louder than she should have.

Reid looked up with both eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Did you say something Prentiss?"

_Wow, his eyes are amazing._

"Emily..?"

"Oh, sorry Reid. Just talking to myself over here."

_Damnit now you look like your crazy!_

Prentiss let out a long sigh and buried herself in her work, hoping it would get her mind away from thinking about Reid.


	2. The Case

"Morgan, Reid, Prentiss" Hotch gave the team a stern look showing them that they had a case they needed to check out.

The BAU team filed into the room and took their seats.

JJ pulled three photos up in front of them. " Three young girls all between the ages of six and eight have gone missing and been found dead within the last three weeks in Boise, Idaho."

She moved off to a photo of the first child. "The first victim Brooklyn Carter was found five days after she was reported missing. She was 7 years old and taken when she was walking home from school. She has sign of rape and was strangled by what seems like a blanket which was left laying over her in the bushes at the south park. She was found face down and seemed to be beaten"

"Remorse?" asked Morgan

"Possibly" responded Rossi

"But if he felt remorse would he have beat her?"

"Reid is right. This probably isn't an act of remorse." concluded Hotch

JJ switched to the next photo. "The next victim Jessica Davis was 6 and also found five days after going missing. She had been raped and strangled by what seemed to be a nylon stocking, also left with the body, in the woods near a creek. She to had been beaten."

"Sick bastard."

"We know Morgan. That's why we do this job to stop people like this."

"You're right Hotch."

JJ changed to the final photo. "Now this is the girl we got the most information out of. Kristina Leramie was 8 years old. She was strangled by a thin piece or metal wire, also raped and beaten. There were traces of wood and blood under her fingernails. She was found behind a dumpster in a secluded alley across town yesterday. That's why they decided to call us in."

"Child serial killer." said Prentiss

"Most likely. Also the rape is a sign of release it shows something they obviously have an obsession with." added Reid

"Okay everyone get your bags we will head out in 30 minutes. Considering the last victim was found yesterday the unsub probably has another one already. We have less than 5 days to find them." stated Hotch in his usual stern tone.

The team arrived in Boise, Idaho around noon.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Officer Gordon Chief of Police in Boise. We cleared a space for you in the back. Follow me."

The room was not small, but it wasn't very big either. It had grey walls and a tile floor and it reminded Reid of a jail cell.

"Reid I want you to stay in here and work on the geographic profile. Morgan, you and Prentiss go interview the families and see what you cam find out. JJ work on setting up a press conference. Me and Rossi will work on the unsub's profile."

A few hours later

Morgan ended his call and announced that another girl had just been reported missing. Lindsay Anderson, a 5 year old.

"Okay I need everyones attention." Hotch announced. "As you all probably know another girl has gone missing, but from what we already have we were able to provide a basic profile of the unsub."

"What the hell is an unsub?"

"Unsub stands for Unknown Subject."

All eyes and ears were on the BAU. Every officer was ready and prepared to help find whoever this guy was.

Hotch started out the profile. "The unsub is a white male somewhere around his late thirties to early forties. Judging by the severity of the beatings and the fact he only kills by strangling means he most likely has some sort of issue in his past reflecting around someone close to him being abused, raped, and probably strangled to death."

"He is good at fitting in, or looking as normal as possible. He is confident, and probably a little cocky, but not large in size. This is why we believe it is so easy for him to hide the victims in such different places. He obviously gets around easily." stated Reid.

Prentiss finished off the profile by adding "We suspect he is around 5'9 or a little taller, but skinny and non muscular comparative to most males his height."

Everyone got back to work, hopefully to find Lindsay before it was too late.

Soon it was time to turn in for the night. Maybe they would have more lucke tomorrow.

The next day

They still hadn't had much information, but Morgan had called Garcia earlier to see if she could get anything.

Finally Morgan's phone rang. "What do you got for me mama."

"Well my Chocolate Adonis I have checked out all guys matching the profile around the areas of the kids that went missing and I have three guys." stated Garcia.

"Okay Baby Girl tell me who ya have."

"I have Charles Gibson, Jerrod Hymes, and Alexander Matthews. I'm sending you the addresses now."

"Got them. Thanks Garcia you're amazing."

"Tell me about it."

"Hotch, Garcia has three guys. She just sent me the addresses."

"Okay, Morgan and Rossi take the first suspect. Prentiss and Reid take the second. JJ and I will take the last. Call if we find anything."

The team split up. Prentiss and Reid's destination was the farthest away from the police station in a partly secluded area. The house was old, dirty, and looked like it had been abandoned years ago.

"Reid we need to split up. One of us can go around back and the other stay in front, whoever finds a way in first get the other."

"I'll go around back Prentiss, you stay in the front."

With that they split up. It was only 6:30 but it was pretty dark considering the area was in a small patch of woods.

Reid walked around back with his gun pointed toward the ground. He approached the back porch and tried to look in the window, but it was dirty and dark and he couldn't see anything but his own reflection, and that was barely visible.

He came up to the door and readied himself for what he might see if he gained entry to the house.

Just as he was about to enter he felt something cold against his rib cage. Then he heard a deep, barely audible voice. "Move or make a sound and you're dead!"

Unsure of what to do Reid attempted to escape and turn his gun on the mysterious man, but next thing he knew, everything went dark.

I know this chapter is a little long, but I have had the ending for a while and was debating on how to put it together. Stick with me here i'm going for at least another chapter, but probably two. Thanks to 'dustytiger' for the advice!= 


	3. Admitting the Truth

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy since school came back from winter break. Plus, i had a serious case of writers block! Thanks for sticking with me though. I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon. Well, enjoy!(:**

Emily quietly walked up the front steps to the door, gun trained for anything that might happen to appear. She slowly turned the doorknob to discover it is unlocked.

_Yes! Now I better tell Reid that we can get in this way._

Emily released the knob and pulled out her phone, still cautious of anything that may come out from the darkness around her.

She listened to the ring, waiting, wishing for him to answer, but nothing.

_Well, maybe he just didn't get it out quick enough._

She tried calling him again, even a third time, still no answer. She thought for a second that she actually heard it ring from inside the house, but she shook that thought off. "Why would he go in alone?" she said to herself. "He is a genius he wouldn't do that."

Worried, she decided to go check out back where she last saw Reid go.

She ran, actually she practically sprinted, to the back. Nothing, and no one was back there.

Confused she approached the door. As she looked down she noticed something on the ground. Blood? She suddenly became scared. She looked up at the door. Right at the doorknob was a light, bloody handprint.

_Calm down Emily. You don't know that it's Reid's. But, what if it is? What if he is hurt, or dead! Oh my god._

Everything started flooding onto her at once. She pulled out her phone to call the team.

"Hotch, Reid's missing!" Emily said chocking down a cry.

"What?" asked Hotch alarmed.

"Hotch, there is no time for this! I'll explain things when you get here." she demanded.

"Okay, we are on our way. Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

She hung up the phone and ran up to the window. She tried looking in but it was way to dirty.

_Damnit! Why Reid? Why does it always have to be him? Why not me. I could handle myself, and I wouldn't have to be so worried. Oh God!_

Emily noticed something over slightly from the door. She raised her gun and walked over to it. It was Reid's gun.

Soon the rest of the team arrived.

"Emily tell me what happened!" Hotch demanded in his expected hostile tone.

She explained to him what they had decided and where he disappeared to the last time she saw him.

They went around back to check out the scene.

"You said the front was unlocked right, Prentiss?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah." she said muffling back another cry.

"Come on. We need to go see if anything is inside. Especially if Reid is." With that Morgan and Prentiss went around front to try to find Reid.

**Meanwhile...**

The dark, mysterious man was carry, well actually, he was dragging Reid through the woods. Down about a mile to another dirty, old house. It was pitch dark outside and the trail wasn't visible in the dark. The man would figure out where to go with the agent from there.

He threw Reid out on the floor of the basement, and left to go upstairs. The basement was hidden by a old bookcase and a lever hidden on the left side.

The dark man then, once again, disappeared into the night.

Prentiss and Morgan entered the front door. The house was dark and freezing, with no working lights or heat.

They checked every room in that house and came up with nothing, no one, and no clues. Except for a map of the area with a small trail highlighted on it.

They studied the map and realized that the trail highlighted was right beside them. They went out to show the rest of the team.

Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ all gathered around the map, while Morgan and Emily explained exactly where is should be compared to where the were.

The team looked around some and after 30 minutes of searching, found the was secluded and hidden by branches and leaves.

Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss went down the trail looking for something to give them the slightest hope that Reid was okay. Especially Emily.

She couldn't help but blame herself as she worried about him. What was she going to do if something had happened? If he was dead? She loved him and never told him. Even though she had always told herself the only reason she didn't admit it was because he would never feel the same. She knew that if there was any way he survived this, she had to tell him.

Everything started getting clearer, as Reid opened his eyes. Where was he? How did he get here? Wait, he was with Emily at that house! Something hit him over the head, or someone actually.

Suddenly everything that happened was coming back. When they split up, the dirty window he tried to see in, the door he had approached, and the dark, mysterious man that approached him.

He sat up, but as he did he got a sharp pain in the ribs. He could tell he had broken some because it was hard to breathe. How was he going to get out of here? And Emily! Was she okay? Did the dark man get her too? If he had where was she?

He had so many questions while sitting in the dark, damp, cold basement. It looked like a death chamber in there. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all grey. There were heavy chains in the corner of the room. Why was he not in them? Reid didn't know, but he was glad he wasn't.

Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi walked the mile down to the second old house. It seemed like it took decades to reach it, mostly because it was so dark and they had no clue where Reid was.

When they saw the house they all looked at each other. Soon they were up to the front door. Morgan swiftly kicked in the door and they all entered one by one with Prentiss in the lead.

The moved throughout the house quietly as to not alarm any unsubs that may be inside.

Nothing.

They checked every room and again came up with nothing.

_Great, now who knows where to go? Thought Emily as tears began to form in her eyes._

Reid heard something. Talking it sounded like. A woman and two men. They sounded like Rossi, Morgan, and Emily. He forced himself over to the door, as pain welled up inside him from his broken ribs.

He listened hard at the door hoping that the team really was there.

"I can't believe nothing is here." said Rossi.

"I know. Why would this guy have a map with the route to this house highlighted if there was nothing here at all?" asked Emily.

That was all Reid needed. He knew his team was there to save him, and more importantly, Emily was okay.

Reid began kicking the door as hard as he could. He knew pounding on it with his hands wouldn't do any good. He was in so much pain he could barely move his arms.

The team heard the beating. It startled them at first but then they realized it was coming from the other room. They walked in and listened.

"The bookcase!" shouted Morgan, as Rossi and Prentiss started looking around.

Prentiss found the lever on the side and pulled it down. Right enough, there was a door.

Morgan prepped himself to kick in the door.

"Hold on Morgan!" Rossi said.

Morgan gave him a confused look as the older agent yelled through the door.

"The door in coming in if anyone is near it you need to back away."

Reid took the order given by his superior and backed away from the door.

Rossi nodded at Morgan and he kicked in the door.

Reid sat on the floor with blood on his head and his hand holding his ribs.

Prentiss ran and collapsed in front of him, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh my god Reid you're alive!" she said while she began crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing major just a few ribs. Are you okay Em?"

"I'm fine. You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you are okay."

Morgan had called Hotch and the team and had an ambulance on the way.

Reid sat in the hospital bed waiting to be told when he would be discharged.

The doctor told the team that Reid had nothing serious. Just a few broken ribs and a small concussion. The team was relieved he was not seriously injured. He said that Reid could go ohm the next day.

They all went in to talk to Reid and see how he felt. After they all talked for a while they decided he needed to get some rest and all of them left, except Emily who said she wanted to talk to him alone for a minute.

"What's wrong Em?" Reid asked with a cute, confused look on his face.

Emily gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing. I just have something I think I need to tell you."

Reid nodded in reaction.

Emily sat down beside Reid's bed and looked him straight in the eyes. He could see that she had obviously cried earlier that night. He wondered why she would cry over him. His thoughts were interrupted when she began to talk again.

"Reid, we work together. We have been friends for years, and you are my best friend. When you disappeared tonight my heart sunk. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Then I got to thinking. What would I do if you were dead, and I never got a chance to tell you how I have felt for a long time."

He gave her another confused look, and he looked in her eyes. She was so serious. It almost gave him chills.

"When all this happened it triggered something. Something that told me I can't wait another minute. Our lives are to crazy for me to not tell you the truth, no matter how much my head tells me that this is going to backfire."

She looked at him for acknowledgement. All he could do was nod.

"I'm in love with you Reid. And it's okay if you don't feel the same. I jus-"

She was stopped by a light hand over her mouth. A tear ran down her cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

**Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so long. Kinda had a big thought to fulfill here. Thanks for the reviews everyone!(:**


	4. A Crazy Reality

**Hey everyone! This will be my final chapter of the story, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has just kept me so busy i haven't had posting time. Well, here it goes!**

_"I'm in love with you Reid. And it's okay if you don't feel the same. I jus-"_

_She was stopped by a light hand over her mouth. A tear ran down her cheek as he gazed into her eyes._

"Emily" he whispered

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Her heart was racing. She could barely breathe. All she could think was that he didn't, he couldn't, feel the same.

"Come here" he said as he lightly wiped a tear from her check with his thumb.

She leaned forward. He grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her down until their lips met. She was shocked, but it didn't take her long to respond to the kiss.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, and when they did Emily was grinning sheepishly.

"I love you, Emily" he whispered as the rested her forehead against his.

All Emily could do was keep smiling as Reid scooted over in the bed, pulled her up beside him, and kissed her again. After multiple kisses and breaks for air Emily laid her head on Reid's chest, and that's where they both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, and Rossi all came to the hospital to see Reid. Emily wasn't answering the phone, so no one knew for sure where she was. Even though everyone figured she was with Reid.

As they walked to the door Garcia stopped in the doorway causing the rest of the team all to run into each other.

"Garcia what's wrong?" asked Hotch

Garcia couldn't stop smiling at how happy she was for her friends. "Look!" she said as she stepped inside of the door so the rest of her friends could see the two sleeping love birds.

Everyone on the team smiled at the sight of Emily and Reid curled up together on the small bed. Even Hotch was happy to see them finally admit their feelings.

All the commotion woke Emily up and she lifted her head to see what was going on. She blushed when she saw her little family watching her.

"it's about time Em." commented JJ

Emily laughed just as Reid woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty" laughed Morgan to the boy genius.

Reid just ignored him as he wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her down for a kiss. Now that he had her he didn't care what teasing comments the team he had for him. All he truly needed was her. And she felt the same exact way.

Maybe crazy dreams can become reality.

**Well, this is the end. I really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks to those who stuck with me for the whole thing, and to those who reviewed and added my story to your favorites. I'm probably going to write a quick one shot sequel to conclude what happened to the "mysterious man". Keep reading!**

**-Emily-**


End file.
